Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer processors. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for implementing a dynamic out-of-order processor pipeline.
Description of the Related Art
Many mainstream processors are currently based on dynamic out-of-order microarchitectures, which share more or less same high-level principles of out-of-order pipeline implementation. Improving the performance of these processors, power efficiency, area density, and hardware scalability becomes increasingly more difficult with each generation of the hardware-only out of order designs.